The present invention relates to a liquid crystal projector having a light source, a liquid crystal panel, and a projector lens.
An example of a conventional liquid crystal projector is shown in FIG. 9 from Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 5-313115. FIG. 9 is a structural diagram depicting the basic concept of a liquid crystal projector. In FIG. 9, a power source 10 of a liquid crystal projector main body supplies electric power to a light source driving power source 20. The light source driving power source 20 converts the electric power supplied from the power source 10 into a state optimum for driving a light source 30, and supplies the electric power to the light source 30. As the light source 30, a halogen lamp or the like is used. A condenser lens 40 is used to condense the rays of light from the light 30, and to transform the rays into parallel light. The transformed rays of light are fed into a liquid crystal panel 50, which functions as an image forming unit to form an image. The image is later magnified by a projector lens 60, and a magnified image is projected on a screen 70.
In the conventional constitution, as shown in FIG. 9, since the light efficiency of the light source is extremely low, the image becomes dark when a large image is projected. Accordingly, by using a plurality of light sources, a method for producing a brightness sensation of a large image hag been proposed. However, the problem in this case is that the electric power consumed by one light source is as much as hundreds of watts. Therefore, when plural light sources are lit up or put out simultaneously, the stress to load fluctuations of the power source feeding electric power to the light sources is large, which may lead to breakdown of power source or the like.